Rémálom
by Szikra
Summary: Sasuke rosszat álmodik. Sasuke furcsát álmodik. Itachi vígasztal.


Cím: Rémálom

Írta: Szikra

Korhatár: mittom én… késő van… hugi olvashatja, tehát 10… vagy ő kilenc éves?

Páros: ItaSasu

Figyelmeztetés: fluff. késő este. álmos vagyok. (furcsa jelöléshasználat)

Tények: mármint Lényeg: nincs. Na jó, Sasuke rosszat álmodik.

Szerzői megjegyzés: Zzz… zzzzzz...

* * *

Meghaltál.

Megöltelek.

Pici, fehér ujjaim végigsimítanak kibontott hajadon.

Mosolyogsz…

Miért nem emlékszem, mi történt? Csak egy éles fájdalomra… meg anyáék holttestére, heverni a padlón…

Pici, fehér ujjaim a karodon járnak. Siratnak. Szétmaszatolják a szememből rád hulló gyémántokat.

Miért hagytál itt?

Miért mész el, miért, miért tesznek a földbe? Sohasem szeretted…

Fuldokolva sírok, csak nézem, ahogy leeresztik immáron csukott koporsód.

Itachi…

Már nem is látok a könnyfüggönytől, a földön térdelek…

Itachi…

Hogyan öltelek meg? Miért ölted meg anyáékat?

Ne, ne vigyenek el… Még Itachival akarok lenni…

A zokogás összeszorítja a tüdőm, a szívem…

Mi ez a sötét…?

* * *

Puha paplan alatt térek magamhoz. Langymeleg ölelés, reggel van, de miért nem érzem a reggeli kávé illatát? Anya mindig mondta, hogy egy tízévesnek nem egészséges kávéznia, de én szeretem… 

Anya…

Itachi.

Szóval ezért nem érzem. Mert nem otthon vagyok, és mert már nem élnek.

Rossz lehet halottnak lenni. Hideg van, és bogarak, meg sötét. A bogaraktól csak anya fél, meg az egyik másod-unokatestvérem. _Lányok._ Gyengék és gyávák. És milyen gyámoltalanok lehetnek odalent… Még Itachi is. Utálja a földet és a hideget.

Vajon hol lehetek?

Nem kórházban, itt nincs nehéz fertőtlenítőszag… Itt napsugárillatú a párna, és porosak a polcok, reggelente tea készül…

Pislogok kettőt, kipattan a szemem.

Ó, Kakashi-sensei lakása. Apa elhozott ide néha, ha nem volt, aki rám ügyeljen… Nyakába varrt szegény Kakashi-senseinek.

Az éjjeliszekrényen jázmintea. Nem szeretem, mégis nagyot kortyolok belőle. Fehér tea, pfuj. Reggelire legalább valami normális legyem, mondjuk fekete tea. Abban van koffein…

Csepp, csepp. Miért sírok már megint? Talán, mert ha beteg voltam, mindig nii-san erőltette belém a mézes fehér teát…

Gyorsan letörlöm könnyeim, pont jókor: Kakashi-sensei belép.

– Látom magadhoz tértél. Két napig aludtál – elveszi a bögrét, és megsimogatja a fejem, amit durcásan húzok el. Nem vagyok simogatnivaló kisgyerek, már tíz éves vagyok!

De akkor miért akarok újra anya ölébe bújni?

* * *

Már egy hónapja lakom a senseinél, és a fél könyvespolcot kiolvastam. Suliba majd csak a jövő héttől járok, szerdánként meg folyton jön egy pasi (Ibuka-sensei), aki folyton anyáékról kérdezget. Pszichológus, és néha olyan lekezelően bánik velem… Mintha attól, hogy 10 vagyok, nem érteném meg, mert egy négyéves szellemi szintjén vagyok! Főleg, ha Itachiról kérdez, mert olyankor megsértődött arcot vágok és hallgatok. Egyébként elég rendes, megitta azt a teát is, amit neki csináltam, és cukor helyett megsóztam… (Direkt.) 

Juhé, befejeztem a tizenötödik könyvet, gyorsan visszateszem a polcra, aztán veszem le a következőt… Pfuj, romantikus könyv, de azokat legalább ki lehet figurázni. Félhangosan szoktam magamban olvasni az ilyeneket (Kakashi-senseinek egy nagycsomó van…) és a lehető leghülyébb hanghordozással, a sensei meg csak néz, hogy min nevetek annyira.

Persze, most a sensei nincs itthon, majd holnap jön egy küldetésből, így akár hangosan is olvashatok, meg a hentait is levehetem… De az undorító, már beleolvastam egybe… Nem értem, mit eszik rajta annyira a sensei.

Mi ez a zaj?

Olyan, mintha felfeszítenék az ajtót.

Előveszem a párna alól a hat shurikenem és két kunaim. Betörők. Már a nappaliban vannak, egyetlen fal meg egy nyitott ajtóra tőlem.

Mint egy macska, osonok az ajtóhoz és megszorítom az egyik dobócsillagot. Óvatosan kilesek, majd eldobom a shurikent.

Az egyik felsikolt, mire egy hosszú pillanatra elakad a lélegzetem. A vállán találtam el, hangja alapján nő. A másiknak a combjára célzok, pontosan repül a shuriken, ahogyan felém is, én lebukok, a férfi nyög egyet, majd megroggyan az egyik lába.

A nő egy kunait küld az én combomnak, amit egy ugrással kikerülök, majd – repül a kezemből a kettő kunai és megint kettő csillag, fémes csattanással változtatják meg a kések irányát.

Sikít a nő, tompán koppan a férfi a padlón. A nőt karján találtam, a férfi – halott.

Kezeimből nagyot koppanva esik ki a maradék két csillag.

A nő társához vánszorog, majd kitépi társa mellkasából a kunait, és a sajátjába döfi, hogy aztán a férfira dőljön.

Fojtogat a csend keze, csak zihálásom hallatszódik.

Aztán a fülemben megszólal a nő sikolyai.

– Itachi… – rogyok a padlóra, apró kezeim oda se figyelve megmarkolják az egyik shurikent. Fel sem tűnik a fájdalom, vagy hogy meleg vérem, csepp, csepp, koppan a földön.

Helyette a nőt hallom, látom magam előtt, ahogy újra leszúrja magát.

– Itachi… Miért… miért hallom a sikolyait… – magam előtt mormolom a szavakat, amiket elnyel a csend, apró fekete pöttyök, majd egyre nagyobb foltok kúsznak a szemeim elé…

– Itachi…

* * *

– **Itachi…**

**Meleg ölelésre tért magához, fázott, reszketett.**

– **Ne félj.**

**Itachi tartotta karjaiban lázas kis testét. Szíve, mint egy szabadulni akaró madárka, vert, mellkasa rendszertelenül emelkedett.**

**Nem tudott nem félni.**

**Bátyja erős karjai arra biztatták, hogy elmesélje rémálmát, de félt, hogy ha kimondja, megelevenedik.**

**Végre elmúlt a remegése.**

– **Igyál.**

**Itachi hideg vízzel teli poharat nyújtott a sötétben, majd mikor Sasuke átvette, elengedte.**

**Azon nyomban visszatért a reszketés, **_**ne eressz el**_**, súgták tagjai, és bátyja aggódva ölelte mellkasához.**

**Jó volt hozzábújni, érezni a pólójának az öblítő illatát, a másik szívverését, biztos tartását…**

– **Aludj, ototou… – hallotta félálomban.**

– **Ne menj el – kapaszkodott Sasuke Itachi pizsamájába. A bátyja óvatosan lefejtette kis ujjait a mellkasáról, mire könnyek olvasztott ezüst folyama gördült le fiú arcán. – Ne hagyj itt… Nem akarom hallani a sikolyokat…**

**Itachi arca megkövült a borzalomtól – „Sasuke álmában ölt!" –, de ezt a fiú csukott szemeivel nem láthatta. Boldog nyugodtság telepedett azonban a kicsi lelkére, amint bátya hozzásimuló testét érezte.**

– **Nem hagylak egyedül – simította meg Sasuke haját, és apró csókot nyomott a fekete tincsekbe.**

**Az öccse még egy kicsit elfészkelte magát a karjaiban, aztán mély, pihentető álomba merült.**


End file.
